Klik
"That's the difference between you and me, Ooga. You may give up on the tribe... but I never will!" -Klik, talking to Ooga in the middle of a fight Klik is a Pygmy and member of Tribe Ookga Chaka. Thus, he is one of the main characters in the game Pocket God and the Pocket God Comics based on the game. In most interpretations, Klik is portrayed as being by far the smartest of all the Pygmies, liking to organize and think things through, and his loyalty to the gods causes him to frequently clash with Ooga and other members of the tribe. In the comic strips, he is the first Pygmy to die on the quest to restore the Gem of Life's power. Along with Ooga and Nooby, Klik is one of the most well-known Pygmies of the tribe and is often a source of guidance and reason to the group when the other Pygmies need it. Phsyical Description Pocket God Klik looks the same as the other Pygmies. He wears a green grass skirt and has black hair with a bone in it. In the Pocket God Facebook version, his outfit is re-accessorised, this time with the same outfit with sandals. He is short, stubby and slightly pudgy. He has tanned skin with lighter skin around the eyes, mouth and chest/belly and a spot on each side of his face. He has black eyes rimmed with brown. He has four fingers on each hand and four toes on each foot. He also has a comically large head and pants. Pocket God Comics Klik looks almost similiar to his look in the game, except for the fact he wears a pair of goggles on his head. They are made of glass and rope. He does not need them to see, but is seen acually using them once to read the small print on a abandoned raft. Klik also puts on his glasses when he makes a scientific discovery, then explains it. He has a small vine in his hair, keeping up his ponytail. His sandals are built in and neat, and he has several small satchels attached to a belt of some sort around his waist. He also wears a monocle around his neck. Personality Pocket God In Pocket God, Klik acts the same as the other Pygmies do. His description says "Klik likes to organize and build". Pocket God Comics Klik: "I can't believe it... it's working." Ooga: "What does that mean?" Klik: "That everything I ever believed in was a lie." ''-Klik and Ooga in a Quest Called Tribe'' Klik acts like the leader in the comics. He organizes everything, like his description states, and he is the most loyal to the gods. He is brave and determined to fix the Gem of Life. In the comics, Klik ironically was the first to die. Nooby believes he found Klik's hair bone when the pygmy was dragged away, only to find his foot bone. He is the most intelligent Pygmy of the tribe and he respects everyone, except Ooga, but in a slightly negative way because he does not believe in the gods. Once again, Klik's description is very close to the game, with brown eyes, but the major differences is his glasses, which are usually banked on the top of his head and Packs and Pockets on his skirt tied to his vine belt. Klik usually picks on Ooga and Nooby for stupid things they had done, like Ooga, not believing in the gods, and Nooby, for his stupidity, like bringing Wilson the Coconut. Like Nooby said, Klik thinks of Ooga as a monster, along with everyone, apart from Nooby, in the tribe. Klik is one of the only Pygmies in the tribe who somewhat respects what Dooby has to say, like 'if it was meant to be, it was meant to be'. Klik does not loathe Ooga, but he disrespects him. Klik is seen being very careing for his tribe as whole, and leads to the best of his ability for the best for everyone. As seen in A tale of Two Pygmies, once Ooga gains the position of leader after saving the tribe in the previous story arch. Klik gets concerned for the tribe over Ooga's qualities for leading. So he gets agressive such as purposly trying to kill Ooga in squid ball. "The only thing I'm scared of is... Standing by and watching you lead this tribe into a deep trench that we will never climb out from!" As the story progresses, he begins to lose faith in the gods and question his entire way of life. This makes him doubt himself, which may have caused him to make hasty decisions in an attempt to repair any mistakes he might have made (eg. banishing Ooga with little proof that he had burned down the hut) and also forced him to rely on his scientific skills to wage war on his fellow pygmies. Eventually he overcomes his anger towards Ooga, agreeing to work together to retrieve the Gem of Life from the stranger that had stolen it (later identified as Sun) and from that point, their rivalry is kept to a minimum. His faith takes a strange turn as he is pitched into a new adventure in A Quest Called Tribe, one with the added confusion of a strange figure that haunts his dreams. And with Newbie causing unexpected dangers at every turn, this can be more complicated than it first appears. While he seems to have gained some hope that his belief was not completely false at the arrival of the illusive 'dream-owl', and he is also willing to follow instructions from that same being, he also seems to rely less on his faith and more on his skills. An example is that there is no sign of his fears for their regeneration, as seen in Issue 5, where he insists that they need to sacrifice fish to the gods in order to regenerate. He still has his thirst for knowledge, and he soon finds himself faced with the puzzle of divine agendas, mysterious contraptions, and the concept that maybe the belief he had lived his immortal life by was completely false. When Newbie seems to prove this by trying to transfer the energy from the Jewel of Life to his own gemstone, his entire lifestyle was shattered, leaving him feeling both confused and betrayed at a crucial point in their lives. Once again, his slightly unstable persona takes another unexpected turn in the oneshot 'Para-abnormal Activity'. Here he is shown to be downcast, a far cry from his once steady and quick-thinking self, but still remarkably calm for what he's gone through. He demonstrates a large and extensive knowledge of other cultures, as well as an objective understanding of mortality-despite his own gift of forever life, he is easily the most knowledgable about such things, including the intellectual Teela. His knowledge is shadowed by his dark mood, however, and he partially reveals a heart-wrenching doubt in his explanations. Still, he manages to put this aside as he works on building a new raft with Teela, and even starts enjoying himself somewhat. When the strange and slightly crazy ghost reveals himself, he is initially surprised but quickly becomes more curious than frightened. While Teela is shaken by the undead creature, Klik's thirst for knowledge-and his need to find something to believe in-allow him to communicate with it and discover a new mystery, one of a 'bad one' that wreaked havoc upon an older tribe without immortality. In fact, he is the only pygmy who holds his own against the ghostly residents, and seems to have taken hope from the evidence at an afterlife. Is this a sign that perhaps there was at least some truth to his belief system? He might be beginning to suspect it. In 'Gem-Cell Research', he is shown to care for Teela, and that he has put his old faith behind him to embrace his potential as a scientist. Though he seems to be sharing the leadership with Ooga, at least for now, Klik also seems to consider himself their caretaker-showing this in subtle ways, such as keeping his method of catching the Laser Shark a secret from them. He also demonstrates yet again a skill for physical items, using a strange contraption that resembles a fishing rod to snare the Laser Shark before being knocked unconscious by the regenerating Klak. As a whole, this seems to be a turning point in his personality, though exactly where it will all lead is uncertain. Others Pay Respect to the Gods!.png Klik's Fish-Slap.png Klik wearing glass.png|First time Klik Wearing his Glasses Klik wearing glasses 2.png|Second time Klik Wearing his Glasses Screamingklik.PNG Issue16-leader.jpg|Klik leaving to catch the Laser Shark Trivia * *Klik is the devoted religious person archetype, like Ned Flanders from The Simpsons he strongly believes in the Gods and does not take any of their blessings for granted. Yet he is also the archetypical braniac/boy genius like Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory, he wears glasses, usually works in a laboratory, and he wears (makeshift) eyeglasses. *Klik's personality was developped from his name, as in he likes everything to 'click' into place. *His role has mounted over the course of time, making him one of the most popular and most important pygmies in the tribe. In the Pygmy Peril, he was labeled as 'one of the most capable pygmies', despite his hampering doubt that plagues him through many of the issues. Category:Pygmies Category:Pocket God Comic Characters Category:Tribe Ookga Chaka Category:Pocket God Category:Pocket God: Journey to Uranus